Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170131173631
"Well,...you did it. I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it, but you guys did it. Returning all of Princess Anna's real, old missing memories right straight back to her wherever they rightfully belong? Nicely done, guys. Unlike that Grand Pabbie and her own no good for nothing family, her parents and sisters who should've done it themselves back then before even without any hesitations at all." "So...does this mean I get what I want?" "Will you be patient?" "Fine!" "Apparently, not only just that. We're also going to do whatever it takes to teach that Grand Pabbie and that no good for nothing royal family of Arendelle too, mostly those parents of hers, Arthur and Elise of Arendelle and especially those so called big older sister friends of hers, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle too. Starting now. We're especially going to turn Princess Anna against both Queen Elsa and Princess Breha of Arendelle alongside her parents and Grand Pabbie equally only just in order to show her own no good for nothing family that who was willing to do anything better than they should've done or could've done back then before like raising Anna much better than her own parents could've back then before ever since her own parents were too busy focusing on and taking care of her sisters, Elsa and Breha, her parents' most all time favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle because of their magic powers so far while Anna was free to do whatever she wanted. Everybody else felt much sorry for both Elsa and Breha equally more than Anna because none of them could stand the fact that Anna lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with both of her sisters, Elsa and Breha at all so the reason we take her in ever since she came to us for comfort because everybody else showed nothing but constant special treatment favoritism towards both Elsa and Breha of Arendelle equally. Apparently not only just because of her sisters' magic powers but also because of how hot, beautiful, lovely, pretty, they are or look too, because of their personal, emotional sensitivities and because of how cool and awesome her sisters, their magic powers, especially the talking snowmen and talking winds are so far. None of them think neither Elsa nor Breha of Arendelle deserve nothing worse at all but they obviously made Anna much more miserable than ever though. They all believe both Elsa and Breha of Arendelle equally deserve anything much better than ever but Anna also deserves much better than ever too, neither only just Elsa nor Breha. None of them ever find neither of them to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor the royal pain in the necks at all. None of them ever even have any hearts to say anything bad nor negative about nor against nor to neither Elsa nor Breha at all ever since both Elsa and Breha of Arendelle are the most all time favorites of Arendelle equally. That's the reason why Anna deserves to be much better off without her own protective but no good for nothing, dishonest family even though the old Anna never gave up on neither of her sisters, Elsa nor Breha at all no matter what but it still didn't change the fact that her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, her parents and Grand Pabbie deserve to be taught a lesson they'll never forget at all so I'm afraid Elsa, Breha, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie will do whatever it takes to easily earn any forgiveness from Anna herself."